Keeper of the Archive
:"I fight, I bear the stains of bloodshed with pride as all Assassins are trained to do. But records must be kept, if only to know who to make examples of". :–Keeper of the Archive The Keeper of the Archive was a Lotus Assassin who kept the records of their order in the Lotus Assassin Fortress. She chronicled the Lotus Assassins new role, after the original Order of the Lotus was transformed and rise to power. Many of her records were mundane, containing minor shifts in power or the results of various campaigns. Only Grand Inquisitor Jia and Death's Hand knew the full history and secrets of their order. Though the Keeper of the Archive acted as a historian, she was fully trained in the art of combat as any other Lotus Assassin. Records :"I want to ask about what is in the archive". :"I will answer, within the limits of what someone of your ranking is permitted to know. Recent or old entries? You must give specifics". :–The Player and the Keeper of the Archive The Keeper of the Archive held records on the Lotus Assassin leadership, recent campaigns and about the time the order was formed. In the room where the archives were stored, the Keeper had bookstands and scrollstands with the texts: The Grand Inquisitor's Will, Configuration of the Rabbit, The Way of the Lotus, and The Undeniable Fire. Lotus Assassin Leadership :"I spoke with the Keeper of the Archive about you, Master Gang". :"Stop right there, acolyte. I am well award of what that... that... Lotus Expositioner records. Rumors and lies routinely turned over to Grand Inquisitor Jia. If you wish to remain more than a footnote in her pages you will not speak to me again about her". :–The Player and Master Gang Acolytes were permitted to know that Death's Hand was the will of the Emperor and that Grand Inquisitor Jia ruled the Lotus Assassin Fortress in his place. She would also tell acolytes about their specific masters. In the case of the Player, the Keeper of the Archive spoke of Master Gang's mediocrity and failures. Formation of the Order :"The Order of the Lotus was quickly transformed from its weak role under Prince Kin. Death's Hand was the new way and those who disagreed were destroyed". :–Keeper of the Archive After the siege at Dirge, Death's Hand became the Emperor's most trusted confidant. Death's Hand was given control of the Order of the Lotus and transformed it into the Lotus Assassins - utterly loyal disciples to replace and kill, doubters. All who questioned the transformation were killed, except one. During a mission, that particular assassin rejected Death's Hand and turned on his fellows. This assassin, while not mentioned by name, was assumed to be Sagacious Zu. Recent Campaigns :"We look forward to a day when all who oppose our masters are dealt with." :–Keeper of the Archive The Lotus Assassins were constantly bringing slaves into the fortress from the Wall and unimportant villages. The souls of these slaves were used to create spirit shards which in turn were used to fuel the power of the Golem Army. Recently, a hated enemy of the Emperor was captured and delivered to the palace. Those would hid the enemy were butchered and their village razed. This enemy, while not mentioned by name, was assumed to be Sun Li the Glorious Strategist. Fate The Keeper of the Archive has been killed when the Player destroyed the Lotus Assassin Fortress. Category:People Category:Lotus Assassins Category:Lotus Assassin Fortress Category:Jade Empire